Whispers Of The Sand
by My.Heart.My.Choice
Summary: He tried to deny his feelings, she didn't. She won't put up with this anymore.   GaaraMatsuri
1. Chapter 1

Gaara stared out of the windows of his office, blankly. Wisps of sand drifted around the glass of his window, tapping him, mocking him. _He didn't like it_. Gaara clenched his fists. He hated it when someone mocked him, even trivial things like a grain of sand. Except his grains of sand aren't really trivial. Gaara stared at the wisps of sand outside the window, before his sand ate it up from the outside, swallowing it whole. Not even grains of sand got in the way of the Kazekage of Sunagakure. _That would show them not to mess with me_, Gaara thought. His face remained impassive as he sealed his sand inside his gourd as it rested against the wall.

Someone knocked on the door. It rattled across the room, interrupting the silence that he woke up so early to hear. He was used to constant knocking and stuff like that, but not normally so early in the morning. Never this early. Normally everyone would be asleep and he'd have some time to watch over the sleeping, peaceful village before it burst into it's constant energy. A constant buzzing. That reminded Gaara of him. Naruto Uzumaki, the one man who beat him. Gaara smiled a hollow smile to himself as he thought about the yellow haired genin. The whiskers on his cheeks and his constant, constant rambling about trivial things. Hm. He seemed to be using the word trivial in a lot of his thoughts lately. He'd need to get a new adjective.

The knock came again, interrupting his deep thoughts.

"Come in." He said, his voice still and deep, blank of emotions. Like normal. A brown head poked in and large brown eyes followed. Then Matsuri stepped in, closing the door behind her softly, careful not to make any noise in case she woke anyone up. She smiled and reached behind her neck, sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry, Gaara-sensei. I felt like I needed some training, and I know you wake up early. I'm sorry to bother you." She said walking forward, her hands behind her back. Gaara looked up, his jade eyes looking into her doe eyes. She blushed a little. This is my leader, my Kazekage. I shouldn't have feelings like this. My sensei, Matsuri thought, shaking away any thoughts of Gaara staring at her like that, his eyes so intent and gentle, unlike before, when his eyes were itching to kill. Murder, in fact. When she was scared of his sand because it reeked of blood and… death. But now at least she knew that he truly cared about the village. And hopefully her. No no no, this was wrong. She wasn't meant to feel like this for her Kazekage. No.

"Let's go, Matsuri." Gaara said, sitting up from his chair gracefully. Matsuri's eyes widened for a second, then she smiled. He had the urge to smile back, but he didn't really know how. After all, it wasn't like he did it often. He saved his smiles for special people, and special occasions, and it'd have to be pretty damn special for one of Gaara no Sabaku's smiles. For people like Naruto and Matsuri, he would. Matsuri cocked her head to the side and Gaara snapped back from his thoughts.

"My apologies." He bowed his head and took the lead as he led her down the Sand's intricate hallways and winding turns. She didn't seem surprised or flustered like Naruto had when Gaara had shown him the Bloody Sands.

Which was exactly where they were going. The air reeked of blood and rust and Matsuri wrinkled her nose to the distasteful smell.

"Training starts, now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to upload, lemme warn you, bitta fluff here(: and kind of cheesy and cliched :/**

**Anyways, ignore my babbling, and ENJOY!**

**READ AND REVIEW 3**

* * *

><p>"Gaara-sensei! Please, stop." Matsuri panted, her knees bruised and battered as she gripped her Johyo tightly in her hands. Gaara looked over and his sand calmed nearly immediately, as he nodded and bid to her request. She collapsed, breathing heavily, her eyes still wide and innocent, though clouded with exhaustion.<p>

"Gaara, you should go easier on her." Temari walked out into the Bloody Sands battlefield, tsk-ing at Gaara, a worried look on her face as she looked at a still panting Matsuri.

Gaara looked at her, strangely, like he didn't know what Temari was going on about. She glared at him.

"Your student is half dead, Gaara. It's no use if you send her out to the whorl bruised and battered. She's not going to meet opponents half as strong as you. Take it easy on her, will you?" Temari scolded as she walked over to Matsuri.

"No, no, I appreciate Gaara-sensei's efforts." Matsuri piped up, her voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. Temari took her up easily into her arms.

"A-Ah, Temari-senpai, it's o-okay, I can walk. Besides, I'm h-" Matsuri protested, but Gaara strode over.

"I'll take her. I'm probably stronger than you, anyway, Temari." Gaata said quietly, his face impassive as usual. He slipped his hands under Matsuri's knees and behind her torso, taking her from Temari, easily.

"Heh, I'm just as strong as you, little brother, but yes, I have to go meet up with Kankuro, anyway. Seeya." She nodded.

"Thank you, Temari-sen-" Matsuri started.

"Matsuri. I've known you for long enough. Drop the senpai." Temari winked, sauntering off, unhooking the fan off her back.

"Gaara-sense-" Matsuri started again, kind of tired of being interrupted.

"Stop. I've known you longer than Temari. Take her advice. Besides, you're exhausted, I was hard on you." He interrupted, rudely, his face unusually softer than usual. Her wide brown eyes looked into his jade ones, before he looked away hastily. He started walking, gracefully, Matsuri still with a shocked look in her wide brown, doe eyes.

Gaara never noticed she had the longest lashes he had ever seen- wait. He never noticed other people's lashes. That was weird.

Matsuri looked up at his pale jade eyes, and drew a sharp intake of breath as she stared at his pale porcelain complexion. She never noticed, now that she thought about it, but, her sensei was actually, really, really handsome.

He reached her apartment door. His legs skidded to a stop and his thoughts trailed off, abruptly.

"Ah, Gaara, y-you can put me down here." She said, sliding down from his arms, and her hand brushed his hair, softly. Actually, his hair was really soft. But, still, she shouldn't be thinking that about her sensei.

"Goodnight, Gaara." She said softly, landing on her feet.

"Goodnight, Matsuri." He paused and considered smiling, but his face remained impassive. Her heart sank a bit.

He's not going to do anything or say anything else, she thought. She swallowed, her eyes following his. She could stare at him all night long, into those pale, pale eyes, but he wouldn't of course. Then he leaned forward, like he wanted to do something, and then stopped himself, their faces inches apart and suspended in air. Her eyes were wide and shocked and his, unlike usually, were filled with emotion she just couldn't place. Then he leaned back and walked away.

Matsuri reached up to her cheek, where his cold breath had tickled and she felt little grains of sand resting there. How typical.

* * *

><p><strong>I smell... cheese.<strong>

**ew. **

**didn't like that one too much.**

**review? if at least 3 people review this one, i'll post the next one, kay? wahaha~**

**x**

**Kai**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAAAAAAY REVIEWS~! Finally, omnomnom. THANK YOU ALL! and just saying, but I'm so touched that _SilentTears2662_ reviewed, cos i read her story, _His Desert Rose_ ^^**

**AND THE REST OF YOU, I LOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOO!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Matsuri combed her hair, easing the knots out easily. Slowly, she eased herself into the warm bath and tried to enjoy it, but to no avail.<p>

Lately, she had been feeling off and out of place; like everything was planned yet out of proportion.

Only her training sessions with her sensei had rekindled that spark that channeled through her when she rushed along the battlefield, feeling the grains of sand under her feet, acting like a trigger off excitement towards her energy.

She pressed the back of her head to the cold sandy walls of her house, inhaling the smell of sand and Gaara.

So musty and old, yet like bits of cinnamon ground up with the dirt, which made an earthy scent cover her whole bathroom, carried around by the rising steam.

She stood up from her bath and got dressed, handling her clothes gently with her mangled hands.

Her foster-mother was taking a shower, she could tell that because their bathrooms were connected through pipes and she could hear the rushing of water along the walls.

Her guardian-dad on the other hand, was downstairs reading Icha Icha Paradise and drinking coffee. Every once in a while, he would giggle and then hiccup, which to Matsuri was so wrong. She put on her scarf with the Sunagakure emblem carved on it's metal plate, before rushing downstairs and trying to ignore her guardian-daddy's feeble attempts at covering his girlish giggling.

She opened the door and quickly shut it behind her, before walking casually down the nearly empty streets of Suna. The air was surprisingly cold and breezy for Sunagakure's infamous heat wave season.

"Matsuri-san!" A voice called.

She spun around quickly and Temari flashed a grin at her, running to catch up.

"You're up early." She commented staring at Matsuri kindly.

"I-I couldn't sleep." She tried, but Temari saw through it.

"Are your hands hurting?" She enquired, cocking her head to one side.

"N-No-" She started, her feet scraping along hurriedly. " It's just- I- I can't sleep. I've just been feeling out of place, except when I'm training. I don't turn down Gaara-sensei's offers for training because I don't want to feel useless and weak."

"Matsuri." Temari stopped walking. She turned the corner and gestured for Matsuri to follow.

A tiny oasis greeted them and Temari sat on the rock facing the shallow, yet clear pond.

"Talk."

"Well, I'm so- so- needy." She said tiredly, running a hand through her hair. "It's like I have to rely on you and Gaara, Kankuro-sama, even Sari! I'm just- nothing but a pain."

"Matsuri. You and I both know that's not true. You're one of the strongest shinobi I know, and you graduated top of your class at the Chuunin Exams.." Temari trailed off, looking at Matsuri gently.

"But-"

"No buts. And anyway, no one thinks you're a pain. In fact, Gaara likes you a lot more than he lets on." She smiles at her, knowingly.

Matsuri's fists tightened.

"I mean- you're his student and all." Temari continued. "And you trust him completely, don't you?"

Oh. His student.

"Of course! With my life." She looked back down at her feet. "Gaara's one of the few people besides you Temari-san, that I can talk to."

"What about Sari?" Temari looked at her again.

"Well, Sari's nice but- She doesn't get me. She's always had food on her table, and nice, loving parents. She's never been shunned or talked about behind her back.."

"Talked about behind your back?" Temari said sharply, turning to Matsuri.

"Oh, that's nothin-"

"Don't you 'nothing' me again, Matsuri." Temari said, strictly, pointing at her. "Who is i-"

"There you are."

Temari and Matsuri both looked up. Gaara stood there, his expression calm.

"Time for train-" He said.

"No, no, no. Her hands are-" Temari argued blocking Matsuri from Gaara.

"I'm fine!" Matsuri interrupted. "I feel good when I train. I told you that, right?"

Matsuri looked back at Temari with big doe eyes and Temari felt her resolve slipping away.

"Fine. But if she comes back half-dead again, Gaara, I swear on Kankuro's make up I will-" She trailed on.

Matsuri stifled a giggle and an almost reminiscent smile appeared on Gaara's face.

"It's fine." Gaara turned and grabbed Matsuri's arm. He realised what he just did but he didn't react much.

Matsuri flushed red and hurriedly caught up to Gaara's retreating figure. They jogged slowly towards the battlefields again, and Matsuri's heart rate went up slowly as they jogged faster.

"So- Did you mean that?" He said quietly, intently almost, looking at Matsuri, gently.

"Mean what?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"That you trusted me with your life."

She hesitated in her stride.

"Of course."

He had heard that? Oh, crap, what else?

He realised a warm sensation was tingling; something he wasn't familiar with and he wasn't sure he liked.

And he was still holding her arm.

It was warm and petite, small compared to his lean frame, like she was a porcelain doll waiting to be broken by some monster.

He attempted to pull his hand free but her iron grip stopped him.

He looked at her curiously. Her face was flushed and she was avoiding his gaze. She bit her bottom lip nervously and her hair framed her face.

She didn't let go of his arm.

Oh, hell, what was she doing? Matsuri thought to herself. Gaara probably thought that she was some clingy slut. Like Sari.

She shuddered at the thought.

He actually looked peaceful with her arm hooked in his.

And he realised that-

Nothing in the village of Sunagakure would have persuaded him to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AGAIN, CHeese alert! and thanks to yoo know who, who gave me the idea not to rush it and add DORITOOOOS AND NACHOS ;)<strong>

**And this is more of a filler, really, but yeah.**

**Once again, there's the 3 review policy, before i upload the next one, so REVIEWWWW.!~ I was late on uploading this one, sorry **

**R/R!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, some people are forgetting my 3 review policy for this story which I'm enforcing, like right now. But I'm updating because of the kind people who _did _review. So, thank you C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only & Phenitial who really deserve this chapter, so I'm dedicating it to them ^^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Matsuri."<p>

Matsuri looked up at her sensei for a brief second before continuing with doing his paperwork.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Are you sure you meant it?"

She sighed, exasperatedly, because of his annoying yet serious remarks about her trusting him with her life.

"Yes, Gaara-sensei."

A small smile returned to her lips because of his childish insecurities.

"Good." He nodded.

"What do you mean good?" Matsuri asked, "Good as in, 'okay' or good as in 'you're meant to do that'?"

"Well, good as in, it's good you don't hate me." He said, his voice monotone as usual.

Matsuri stopped working on his deskwork.

"Of course I don't!" She said, looking at him straight in the eye."You're one of the few people I can trust."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to say that again." He said dismissively, until he realised what he said.

"Wait a second-" She turned to look at him. "You were eavesdropping?"

"I was looking for you and-" He started but she cut him off.

"I could have been talking about some of my personal life, you know, like girl stuff and boys-"

"Boys?" He said sharply, turning to look at her, his gaze intensified by 110%.

"Yeah." She said, suddenly quiet again. Who was she kidding, arguing with her sensei? Plus he was the Kazekage.

"O-oh." He said, his voice quiet. She looked at him.

Wait, did he care? What boy she dated and who?

"Who?" He said, his voice strong again.

"I don't think that's your business, Gaara-kun." She responded curtly.

"Gaara-kun?" He raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh! Sorry Gaara-sen-" She said apologetically but Gaara waved it off.

"Doesn't matter."

He actually quite liked it.

"Sorry for the hold up. Training starts now." He said, gesturing to the door, back to his usual monotone and careless demeanour.

"Hai." She nodded, arranging the paper on the desk neatly before walking out with Gaara.

They reached the Battlefield again and she pulled out her Johyo and assumed a battle stance.

"Matsuri." He said as they got into a fighting position.

"Hai, Gaara-sensei." She acknowledged him, turning to look into his jade eyes.

"Who talks about you?" He said quietly.

"Y-you heard that too, I presume." She murmured, fingering her skirt. She released her tight grip on her Johyo.

"Nn." He grunted.

"Yurui-chan." She said, turning away to stare at the limestone walls.

"Yurui?"

"Yurui Nekobi. She was in your-"

"I know which Yurui you're talking about." He paused to catch a glimpse of Matsuri.

She was looking down, her fists loose and her eyes sad. She sat down on the sand and traced a little pattern on the ground.

At least Gaara cared, she brightened a little bit.

More than that this would be a good time to tell him she loved h-

"Yurui." He said emotionlessly, like he was thinking of something.

Oh. She dimmed again. Of course he would like Yurui, she was everything she wasn't.

Smart, talented, beautiful, quirky. She unconsciously shed a tear.

Gaara drew a sharp intake of breath.

He clenched his fists in anger. No one did that to his Matsuri and got away with it.

His Matsuri?

Of course. His student.

Wait-

Was this because of him?

Was she- afraid of him?

Or the beast?

There was no more beast inside him but sometimes this rage would engulf him.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"Sensei!" Matsuri lay crying in the corner as Gaara threw the Takigakure Ninja across the wall to the other side._

_"He dies." Gaara hissed._

_"Please, stop!" She sobbed, burying her face in his arm. _

_"Please." She cried quietly._

_"Just stop." She whispered, clinging on to him. "I want to go home."_

_He could feel her tears on his arm._

_He stopped._

_FLASHBACK OVER._

* * *

><p>She turned the opposite way, blocking her face but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.<p>

He pressed his hand to the small of her back in a gentle embrace, steadying her before hugging her fiercely.

"Don't hate me." He whispered. He was so convinced that her tear was from him.

A monster.

"Just- don't hate me." He was tired. So, so tired of being feared and hated it scared him.

He gripped her tighter and she was so shocked that she was speechless.

Her head nestled in the crook of his neck until she finally put her hands on his back and hugged him back.

"Gaara." She choked out. "I-I love you."

His eyes widened and he held her looser.

"I have since the day you saved me." She whispered.

"And I know you don't love me back, but I will make you love me, if you give me a chance." She gripped him tighter.

"Please."

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I did not like this chapter. At all. Like really. So, remember! 3 reviews and I upload the next chapter!  
>Have a happy day and review~<strong>

**x**

**-MyHeart **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, reviews! Whee! Here you go! There's some swearing in this one, but please understand that Matsuri is a little.. well, never mind, you won't like spoilers, will ya? ;) And for those of you Akatsuki fans, go to my profile and check out my new story? 'Our Beautiful, Dark, Twisted Lies.' PLEASE! I'll read your stories in return ^^**

* * *

><p><em>thecakeisnolie<em>: thanks, and i think your review is awesome^^

_Annabella Colt_: dun dun dun duunnnnn! may your heart rest in peace! lol. that sounded weird. *awkward*

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_: Or a nosebleed x3

_LadyRinUchiha_: watch and see ;)

_slipknotgirl14_: WHEEE! yes indeed :D

* * *

><p>It was three days since that incident. Gaara went on with life, but Matsuri felt free. Like something was off her chest and she could run and jump and catch butterflies. Of course, if there were any butterflies in Suna.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gaara-senpai!" She called out, running after him. He looked back and saw her, before slowing down and waiting for her to catch up.<p>

"Have you decided?" She asked, a hopeful tint in her voice.

"What?" He asked.

"If you'll- erm, give me a chance and date me for the week." She said, shamelessly. This girl wasn't Matsuri, she was a ball of confidence and energy.

"I am the Kazekage, Matsuri. I have other things to do than play family." He said, wincing on the inside at how cruel and cold his words had come out. She dimmed a bit but she didn't falter.

"Please."

"…Fine." Gaara said, colder than he was before. "But don't expect anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>The next 5 days, Gaara took Matsuri out for dinner at a Shokutsu restaurant and she held his hand in public. News was spreading around of the Kazekage's scandalous relationship, but Matsuri didn't mind. She'd dress up and ask him if she looked pretty and he'd respond with a 'Hn' or a grunt. He never smiled at her. He gave her pendants and bracelets and showered her in riches.<p>

Every night, after he walked her home, she'd kiss him on the cheek before going inside. Yet, he felt nothing. In fact he was sick of it.

* * *

><p>"Gaara, it's the end of the week. Well?" She asked.<p>

"Do you believe me? When I say I love you?" She tightened her grip on his hand, and her eyes plead desperately.

"I believe you." He said, quietly.

"Great! Then we-" She cried out.

"Matsuri, I don't love you and I probably never will. I'm the Kazekage and you're my student, and that's as far as it goes." He said in one breath, his eyes hard.

She died a little that night.

"What the fuck? Was I- was I just some toy to you, this whole week? A pest that wastes your money-"

"Matsuri, no-" He started.

"-at a Shokutsu restaurant! Huh? Do you think I'm some sort of slut that can be bought over by material items? No, that's Yurui. No, I loved you because you were polite and quiet and you were my sensei, and I thought you were different to the others. Sari was right. You're a bastard." She said, her eyes cold, continuing. She started walking off in the opposite direction, eager to get away from the man that promptly broke her heart.

"Matsuri. That's not the way to talk to your Kazekage." He spoke again, coldly. She turned around and disdain and hate showed in her eyes.

"You don't do shit! 'Kazekage' this, 'Kazekage' that! You should have just let me die, when I first met you, it would have spared me the hurt." She yelled, accusingly.

Tears were streaming down her face but Gaara, inside, was just as sad. On the outside was a stone cold demeanour.

"Matsuri, please-" He tried, reaching out for her hand, but she pulled it back.

"Don't touch me. Go to Yurui, you'd like her better."

"You're not Yurui."

"Yeah, I'm not." She snapped.

"So?" He said.

"So? So? I'm not just some bitch who falls in love with every guy! Instead it was just some bastard, this sweet, sweet bastard that I thought for once could understand the feeling of being alone. Guess I was wrong." She walked off and left him there.

* * *

><p>So he continued. Kazekage duties; Matsuri was avoiding him and instead she was talking to Haruka, a dark haired boy in her class. Good, he thought.<p>

But inside he felt sick.

Every night he could see Haru and Matsuri from his window. She would emerge from his house and ask him something before twirling around in her dresses, and he would murmur something to her, before she flushed a delicate shade of pink, and he'd lead her to a Ramen shop, nothing like the Shokutsu restaurants he brought her to. She would emerge happy, glowing and smiling from ear to ear. He'd smile softly at her, and link his arm willingly around hers, or even around her waist before leaving. He would pluck a simple flower from the bushes and tuck it in her hair. Once again, nothing like the intricate woven jewellery he bought her. Yet, she would look so pleased and happy. And once, he saw her hesitate, before kissing him on the cheek and retreating into her house, just like she did with Gaara before. She looked new and special, like nothing had ever hurt her.

Did it look this special when she kissed him?

Suddenly all Gaara wanted was her.

And he truly understood, once again, what it was like to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NOOO! Horrible chapter, I know~!**

**REVIEW! I hereby command you to do so, my evil slaves and minions! Remember! THREE REVIEWS! **

**MWAHAHA~**

**x**

**-MyHeart**


End file.
